Chrono Flow
by Swifty69r
Summary: This is a version of Chrono Trigger in modern times using the same basic story but with added extra events, chars and settings from other RPG's that I've come accross lately. It's going to be a long story but i'm sure it'll be worth it.
1. Begginings at an End

PG13 Is held due to the amount of coarse language in the story. The basic morals like the time travelling remain the same. The storyline has been slightly altered to make my remake of Chrono Trigger come into effect. Please review but give me some credit since this is my first real attempt at a chaptered story.

**Chrono Flow**

**Chapter 1 - Begginings at an end**

"Crono..... Crono! Crono get your ass out of bed!"

Crono slowly opened his eyes half-way and noticed a soldier from the castle was waking him up. "Your sentenced has been re-instated and you are free of execution, but, your majesty has requested your presence."

Crono jerked awake in disbelief. _Why the hell did they let me go_ he thought. Not long later, the soldier had todrag him to the castle, since Crono didn.t want to go quietly.

Crono walked intothe main chamber and knelt before the king.

"Stand up Crono." The king had a look on his face that reminded Crono of the time when he was given his sentence. "I understand your actions and now your sentence has been withdrawn. Therefore it is only fitting tha-"

Marle came bursting in.she saw Crono kneeling before her father. Crono looked up at her with a confused look on his face, then Marle gasped. "Father!! What are you doing?? I thought you had given up on Crono!"

King Guardina just smiled which gave Marle a chance to step in front of Crono. "Why do want me to have no friends? Crono didn't kidnap me.I asked him if I could walk around with him at the Fair. Yes i walked around with a stranger I ran into accidently but these things happen. I wasn't kidnapped, I went away to clear my head and see the Fair. What we were really trying to do after Crono got out of jail was..."

"To save the future?" finished the king. Crono stood up and he and Marle stood side by side. Marle reached around for her crossbow. "Ask the person that convnced me." King Guardina said cheerfully.

As the king finished speaking, a figure stepped out from behind the throne-chair. Lucca appeared ready to answer any questions but made a motion for something to come out. Doan, Ayla, Kino, King Guardina XXI (the one from 600AD) came down the stairs. Marle and Crono looked confused and angry at Lucca who simply said, "The time was right."

After a long discussion about how and why Lucca had done this, King Guardina XXI said "We held the bridge and won the war with Crono's help." Ayla then said "Cono srong. Crono save Village form reptiles." Kino just nodded ni agreement with Ayla. Doan piped up saying "You gave us hope and restored the future."

Crono, Marle and Lucca then agreed that it was Parade time.

The Moonlight Parade was a sight for sore eyes. The decorations were spiffed up to look thier best,everyone was in their best clothing (except for Crono, Marle, Lucca and a few others), lights were everywhere.Crono and Marle wandered around the whole of Leene Square. They looked at everything and talked to everyone. Taban was with Lara talking and drinking merrily. Crono and Marle had a good hour long talk with them about the recent events and some of their reasons for doing so. Lucca appeared andthen asked Crono and Marle to join her by the Telepod.

King Guardina XXI, Frog, Ayla, Kino, Doan, Robo were all there. The only one missing was Magus who had gave his life for Frog soFrog could get inside Lavos and help defeat it.Ayla and Kino walked up to the gate. "Goodbye good friends. Ayla have strong friends. Me have strongkids. Make Ioka proud."Kino then decided to say something. "Crono strong. Ayla good Chief." Ayla and Kino walked up to the Gate. "Goodbye." Then they stepped inside and disappeared.

King Guardina and Frog got ready to leave. "Shall we take our leave your majesty?" asked the knight. "Yes well thank you all for everything that you have done to make Truce a better place" The king then bowed to them. Everyone even Frog was surprised at this. King Guardina XXI then went through.

As Frog was about to jump in after his king, Marle decided to say goodbye to Frog. "Bye bye Frog." Then she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. When she moved away (since Frog had jumped to his surprise), Frog started to glow a bluish-green colourand was lifted into the air a few feet.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light. When everyone regained their eyesight, they saw a handsome young man about 25 who had green hair that was sticking up in spikes dressed in Frog's clothing (which hadn't been torn but resized) with the Masamune in it's place on the right-hand side of his body.

"So it does happen." Lucca gasped. Frog had changed back into his human self. "Glenn!?" Marle said quietly. Crono had readied himself in a cautious battle stance. The man smiled awkwardly (since having been out of practise with human expressions)and then said "Sheath thy sword Crono. I am what thy see before thine eyes." The young swordsman did what he said and the old english tone registered. "Glenn!" Crono called. Glenn then turned around and faced Crono. Crono offered a handshake which Glenn accepted. "Thanks Glenn. You were an important one in that battle. How could I ever manage the X-Strike without you?" Glenn and Crono laughed a little bit and finally, Glenn had to go. "Goodbye everyone." He stepped into the Gate and went home.

As Doan stepped in and disappeared into the Gate, Lucca had tears rolling down her eyes.

"She knows that when we defeated Lavos, we changed the future." Robo said as he went to comfort her. After the tears subsided, Robo the walked backwards to the gate. Heacciently walked into a corner of the telepod and fell over in a heap screeching "Caution!! Oil has washed over my eyes!! Sight Diminished!!!! Help!" Crono and Marle laughed at this littlejoke when Lucca's expression changed from upset to worried.Robo then stood up and waved bye as he too, stepped into the Gate.

"I think that the Entity is now finally at rest." said Lucca. "Do you two remember that night in the forest. What was this 'Entity' doing with us?"

A more questioning Crono said "What about me? Where the hell did I end up most of the time?Dead or close to it!!"

"At least your safe now and we are glad things are now set right." Marle had been wiping tears from her eyes and ran over to Crono and hugged him tightly with affection.

Out of nowhere, one of Crono's cats went into the gate and disappeared. The three of them jumped when they heard"Come here you naughty thing you!" Seelia (Crono's mum)was running after the cat."See what happens when your pets aren't fed Crono. Come back here!"

Crono's mum then followed the cat into the portal and the gate closed for all eternity. "Seelia! Crono, your mum is now stuck god knows where!" Lucca screamed. Marle looked at Crono who was grining from ear to ear. "Alright!!!!" He leapt in the air and thrust a fist up in triumph.

Lucca was angry at him for this. "CRONO!! How can we get your mother back? The gate's sealed forever!!" Lucca was nowslapping him across his face.

Marle then piped up. "Lucca don't switch your brain off yet, we still have the Epoch." They then ran off and got in the EpochIgnoring Marle's father along the way.

They eventually got Seelia back from 65,000,000BC with a petrified cat. They found Seelia on the ground of Ayla's hut in a state of having fainted seeing dinosaurs and humans living in harmony.

**1005 years later (2005AD) Sydney - Australia**

"Hey Gazza, how ya been?"

A blonde-haired teenager hadresponded in an annoyed voice, " Don't ask."

"Okay okay. don't get all pissy an me just because you haven't got him yet"

The blonde teenager's name was Garry. Though he wasn't up for a fight at anytime of the day, he carried a katana and a colt python around where ever he went.

He was about 165cm, relatively a-bit-less-than-average body size. His blonde hair was the same as Crono's but had fewer spikes at the back of the head but longer at the front. He wore a blue t-shirt that was realitively loose around his body,navy blue pants that came around to just below his knees which were held up by an orange belt at the waist, white ankle socks with tan coloured brown skate shoes. He wore a dark blue bandana that (when tied) the ends hung around just below the middle of his back. He woredark blue wrist bands on each wrist because he felt comfortable with them. On his belt, he had his katana in it's scabbard on the left side of his body while a small light brown pouch was on the right side of him.

He kept a colt python in his left pocket (since he was a left hander when it came toguns) with a clip for the reserve in hisright pocket with his wallet.

Garry is in Sydney (Australia) walking around looking for somewhere to rest. Thena bullet came flying past his head. Garry then turned aruond and then fired once in theopposite directionwith his colt python and hit the person assulting him between the eyes.

Whoever fired at him Garry doesn't know but he was used to it. Garry put his gun away then continued his route but now looking back while running. Next thing he knew, his head hit the pavement, hard.

Garry opened his eyes (still lying on the ground) to find the eyes of a familiar looking girl. She had brown hair that was in a loose pony-tail. Her eyes were hazel. She wore awhite coloured shirt that stopped at her belly, her shoulders wern't covered either. She wore dark coloured shorts that came down just below her knees. Fromthe belt of her shorts was a silver chain that looped back into her pocket. White ankle socks with tan-brown coloured shoes.

Ablackpouch was clipped onto her belt (like Garry's) on the left hand side.

_I never thought I would see her again _Garry thought.


	2. The Accident

**Chapter 2 - The Accident**

For a few minutes they stared into each other's eyes.

Garry thought _Damn, I wish I could tell her but I can't_.

"SorryKitty but....... er............." Garry murmered and went nervous. Then the girl helped him up.

"Garry, it's my fault. I was running when I saw a guy run with a gun in his hand up the street and I wasn't watching-" She was then cut short by another gunshot being heard.

"No I would've seen you if I wasn't doing the same thing." Garry let go of his nervousness and gripped his anger again, subconciously. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

Kitty looked ashamed a bit and blushed.

"The city isn't where I know you to go at any time. Kitty, c'mon, you can tell me anything no matter what it is."

Kittyrelised his change of aura and took it lightly. " I was getting away so I could buy a........." she struggled to get the word out.

"Get wha? That crossbow that you've been on about these last few weeks?' Garry said, having remembering passingKitty inthe areaone time one his bike. He heardher mention something about getting a crossbow for protection to her friends.

"Yeah...! How did you know?"Kitty then changed her tone as if Garry had invaded her privacy.

Garry simply said, "I passed you while riding aroundthaHarbour Bridgenot too long ago. I heard something like 'getting a crossbow for my protection since medieval weapons are now legal again.' then something like 'I won't be too much like Garry though, he carries his sword around like it were his life.' You and your mates were laughing at the mention of me. How come?"

Garry prepared himself for a slap across the head, but Tasha only blushed.

"They just think you are weird carring that sword of yours around and-" Tasha started

"Will they think I'm weird if I point my python at them?" Gary cut in.

Tasha thought for a moment. "No. I know you are still trying to get back at ..... um..... 'him' but please, think of what you say."

It was Garry's turn to blush.

They started walking together and they accidentlyturned down an alley that had several gangsters in it.

Garry recognised them as the '_Easties'_

The gang members eyedKitty as they walked past. Garry knew that they were checking her out, possibly for... _No I won't let them_.

When they had their backs to them, the gangsters grabbed Kitty then very quickly tied her down then gagged her. Garry spun around with his gun in his hand (left one)and aimed at the head of the one who held Kitty. He didn't fire because he knew that they would just simply use her as a shield if he did.

_Faggots. Why isKitty always the one who's always in trouble? Garry thought_

One of them said, "Eh! He's got a piece! Buldogg, 'take care' of him."

The leader, Bulldogg, then walked up to Garry. Bulldogg said, "You're on our turf now. Let's see if you can take 10 of my men"

He disarmed Garry of his gun and snapped his fingers. Behind Garry, 10 men wearing Easties shirts came round the corners. Garry then got his katana out as they made a circle around him. He got into his comfotable battle-ready stance (right hander's).

The gangsters just laughed. One of the other members then pointed a colt .45 at Garry's head. As the gun was put ready, Garry was then triggered. He then closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them, he jumped up and deflected all the bullets that came his way with his katana.

As the ganster reloaded, Garry came down and sliced him in half. Then, as his pissed off emotions pulsed, he moved quickly but his size 10 and a half feet weren't as quick at the moment and he fell to the ground.

They laughed even harder and Kitty's expression changed from angry to teary as one of the gangsters then unzipped his pants and tookher around the corner.

Garry thengot up and did something impossible.

Garry ran to the wall and ran up along the wall going up to 10 metres high before pushing off and landing on the ground. The gangsters were all surprised and weren't moving.

"Fuck off, let her go or ill... i'll......" Garry couldn't find the right words.

"Stop tryin to play big tough guy that gets girl's heart. You're no hero kid. Quit your dreaming." said the leader, readying Garry's gun to fire at him. Bulldogg smirked then advanced toward Garry, who had his katana ready to deflect more bullets.

"Ay listen up short shit. Put your pocket knife away." called one of the remaining 9.

Garry took two steps forward.

He threatned "Take another step and she will-"

"Up yours bitch fucker" Garry then changed into a springing stance with his katana pointing away from behind his outstretched left arm (which was stretched behind him, now that Garry was in a left handed stance). The gang members laughed and pointed their guns at him.

Garry remembered a technique that he had heard about and learned from a book that had Crono's skills in it. As quick as lightning, he swung his katana upwards to his right. This was the SLASH technique.

The other 8 gansters started firing at Garry with their .45's. Garry dodged and deflected them away but one bullet scrapped his right arm. He yelled in pain and switched into his left-handed ready stance.

Garry then dropped his katana, having gotten real dizzy from the bullet. The leader pointed Garry's colt python at him.

Bulldogg then faced Garry.

"You suck man! What gave you the thought that you could take out my gang?"

"Bulldogg, what the fuck are you doing?" said another member that Garry recognised from somewhere.

Bulldogg then readied Garry's gun to fire. Seconds passed and then Garry heard a scream. Bulldogg then asked another gangster to check it out.

During this order from Bulldogg, who had his head turned, Garry regained control over his right arm and knocked the gun away from all of them.

Garry made short work with the slicing of Bulldogg. He then ran off to follow the person that went to see who had screamed.

Garry then snapped remembering where they had Kitty.

Garry dropped his katana and picked up is gun on the way. When Garry caught up to them, he fired at the gang member that was sent to check things out. Garry got him in the back of the head.

When Garry saw the guy that had taken Kitty, the gangster was on her.

"FUCK YOU BITCH." Garry then pulled the trigger but the gun made a click noise. "FUCK!!" Garry yelled.

Kittywas no longer gagged and was now screaming for help. The gangster was raping her and Garry was pissed off.

"Come on you cock suckin'good for nothin' motherfuckin' piece o' shit shoot!!" Garry was pulling the trigger as hard as he could. Suddenly, it fired but missed the raper.

Garry then aimed carefully and pulled the trigger again and then realised that the other gangsters were behind him cuz he heard more than one gun been fired. The raper was then killed in the confusion and miss-guided bullets from his friends.

Garry turned around and then realised that his katana was behind all of the gangsters. Garry then ran towards the line of gangsters firing his gun as he went.

Half of the gangsters died in the processand Garry put the safety switch on his gun, pocketed it, and grabbed his katana in 2 seconds.

Now Garry was fully pissed off.

Kittywas fixing herself up by pulling her clothes back on and stood up watching on helplassly.

Garry was having a breeze. In 5 minutes, he had sliced up the attackers and this part of the Easties gang was out of business.

Kittyran over and hugged Garry tightly.

"Garry!!" Tears were streaming down her eyes and down the back of Garry's shirt.

"It's over Katherine. It's over." Garry comforted her for several minutes before they broke apart.

They ran to the other side of Sydney near the Army base where the weapons store was. Before they entered the shop, Garry stopped and stared at the Army base with a meanacing look upon his face.

"You will pay. I'll give you a piece of my mind that you will never forget." Garry mumbled.

"Wha?"Kitty went back to Garry and then saw the base. "Oh!" She then moved away a little bit.

"I will never forgive you." Garry repeated.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Garry then controlled himself from running into the base and finding his father.

Garry's father screwed Garry's life so much thathe recently packed his bags and went to live with his mum. Garry was 15 but his dad treated him like a 5 year old helpless kid.

Since then, Garry vowed to make him pay and never have any form of contact with him in the meantime.Kitty knew that Garry's dad was in the Army and let Garry go off in his rants on more details on to how his life was ruined by his father.

They entered the shop and whileKitty looked at the crossbows, whileGarry cleaned his katana (which was 40 inches in length since he likes to feel the range), hegot more bullets and clips for his gun then helpedKitty look for a crossbow that she liked.

It didn't take long until they came across the legendary weapons of the original Chrono team.

Crono's katana - the Rainbow made from the rainbow shell and Sun Stone by Melchoir

Marle's crossbow - the Valklyrie which was found by the team

Lucca's gun - the Wondershot made by her using the Sun Stone

Frog/Glenn's broadsword - the Masamune found on a mountain

Magus's scythe - the Doomsickle found in Ozzie's Fort

Tasha looked at Marle's crossbow and was in awe. She then went over to the counter.

"Excuse me. Sir. Have you put that crossbow over there on for sale?" Tasha asked the man behind the counter.

"No but we have made copies of it. It'll cost $500. Oh! Hey Garry. Wha you been up to? You got him yet?" The man said.

"Ah well not much Stu, very soon I'll get him back. Um...This is a friend of mine. Stu, this is Kitty." Stu then looked at Tasha.

"Yes well she is like you described to me. She is beautiful. Can't go wrong there. Since Garry is a regular and a lifetime customer, any friend of his gets anything they want for free. But you can't even think of tellin' others how much and why you got your stuff or it's back to only Garry for free. You get me?"

"Yeah." Kitty's eyes widened and lit up as Stu handed the Valklyrie copy and several hundred arrows in a crossbow holster to her.

Garry then looked at his katana and saw it needed replacing since it had many dents in the blade from being hit by bullets at least five times a day. _I'll leave that till later_ he thought and made a mental note.

"You do know how to use a crossbow, don't you Kitty?" Garry asked. They went around the back to thetraining area andKitty picked a target, fired the crossbow about ten times and Garry's jaw opened.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"Yep. I know how to use it." She put the crossbow away in the holster.

Theywalked out of the shop. The arrows were all in the bullseye.

"Garry. Wanna see if you can come round for the night? I wanna practise with the crossbow more." Tasha suddenly asked.

"Yeah ok."

They caught the bus to Sydney station, Town Hall, then went from there to Quakers Hill (which is where Garry lives). They got to Garry's house and went inside. Garry found a note on the fridge saying:

_Garry we've gone to the Sailing club for tea with the family. If you go somewhere tonight, leave a note. We'll be backafter midnight._

_Love Mum_

"I'll just write out a note saying I'm at your place tonight." Garry scribbled in his handwriting (which wasn't too great) a note saying so. Garry then went to the stairs to go up to his room butKitty decided to say something. "Why are you getting a bag for? We'll be up most of the night anyway."

Garry thought for a second. "If we're going to train ourselves, I need mebokotu so I can't slice my targets." Garry went up to his room and came back down after grabbing his wooden bokotu and some targets on rope.

A bokotu is a wooden katana.

They then went toKitty's by car (her mum picked them up). They got to Kitty's about 8:00 and it was getting dark.

"Bout time." Garry said. They went around the back and set up a couple of small tents in case they fell asleep. The targets were set up (different ones for the crossbow) and they trained till about midnight (by Garry's guessing).

They got ready to train against each other in hand-to-hand martial arts. Kitty was doing pretty well.

While Kitty had a breather, Garry trained himself and showed her some of his moves.

There was a flurry of punches and kicks on a training dummy before Garry kicked it high into the air. Garry then jumped towards the dummy. As Garry's outstrectched fist collided with the dummy's jaw, he yelled out, "RYUKEN" meaning Dragon Uppercut or Dragon Fist.

Another one was where he spun around moving forward all the time against the dummy but every 180 degrees of spinning, Garry kicked the dummy. The secod last kick was feinted then the last one was three times as powerful than the rest.

As Kitty walked up to train some more with him, something odd happened. Her pendant on her necklace was glowing.

"Ah - ah!" Kitty was now looking scared.

Garry then rushed over to her but then stopped. A blue coloured portal came out of nowhere.

Kitty had thrown off her necklace but she was still drawn in. When she was in, it closed. Garry could only see her necklace on the ground.

Garry remembered from a book he read that "_a blue portal opened when the pendant reacted to it's presence causing Marle to be pulled in._"

Garry thought for a moment. _IfKitty WAS wearinga pendant made from the same or similarstuff as the one from 1005 years ago, then.............. _SHIT!!!"

Garry rushed tohis bag and pulled out a copy of Crono's Rainbow. He attatched it to the left side of his beltand picked up the necklace.

He remembered what a book said about what Crono had done. _But he had a telepod help him. I don't. I won't let anything happen to her again. I haven't since when she disappeared earlier on. Here goes nothing ._

Garry then stood where Kitty had been before she disappeared. The blue thing came back and Garry was pulled in. He dropped a note he had written out just before the thing closed on him.


	3. Stop It! Whatever You Are

Sorry for the long wait but i got busy doin homework and other things

**

* * *

**

**Chrono Flow**

**Chapter 3 - Stop It Whatever You Are!**

Garry fell face first into the ground but got up as if he didn't feel it. He had landed in a clearing but didn't notice until at the way out was blocked by 3 green overweight midgets.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all cried.

Garry noted that these midgets were called imps. So in a few minutes, Garry had decapitated two of them with the CYCLONE tech. He performed this by having his katana out in front of him and spun around in circles for a few seconds.

The last one then ducked and dodged Garry's next blows no matter how accurate they were.

Now a frustrated Garry noticed the imp was timing was to his attacks. He then slashed madly at the imp for a bit but it kept on dodging the blows.

Garry had finally grabbed the imp by the legs upsie down between one of his attacks.

"Have you seen a girl that was very pretty near here at all?" Garry asked. Anger pulsed through him.

"Yes but I didn't see it. A few other friends of mine did. Th-then..." the imp stopped as if he was hiding something.

"Out with it or you see that cliff over there, I'll bet that's a drop to hell. So talk" Garry threatned.

"Why should I tell you?" The imp spat in his face.

Garry pointed his katana by the little creature's neck. "Because I'll take your head off, drop your body off that cliff and use your head for target practise. I also promise to take out the rest of your kind untill the lot is extinct."

The imp then gave Garry the finger.

Garry readied himself for a painful experience for the imp. Just before Garry's blade connected with the imp's neck, the imp cried out.

"STOP! I'll talk! Humans took her to their houses south of this canyon. That's all I know I swear!"

Garry then threw the imp back into the clearing and continued down the path.

He then came to a wooden ladder leading up a cliff face. He climbed up it and saw a rickety old bridge with a few planks missing. Garry thought about it for a few seconds. _Kitty..._ then Garry gathered his courage and started to cross it carefully.

Garry managed to cross the bridge and two birds flew in his way and dropped more two blue imps.

Garry then noticed that the birds were staying to help their buddies. Then, lazily Garry 'took care of them' and walked along more of the path.

When he came out of the canyon, he saw a small colony of buildings.

_What the fuck has happened here? Where's the houses that should be here?_ Garry looked confused and lost but the area was strangely familiar to him.

The air was humid from a recent drought but you get these weather conditions all the time in Australia.

He saw a building larger than the rest and decided to go to it.

The trip to the cluster of buildings was comfortable but didn't feel right. Garry was used to feeling pavement under his feet rather than dirt and grass.

He came up to a building with a sign saying 'Sydney Inn'. _This can't be Sydney. None of this looks like it. _Garry threw that thought aside for the moment and walked in and looked around.

The Inn had wooden walls, and was decorated with a few black and white pictures here and there. The room had a small check in counter on his left and on his right was a slightly larger bar counter with stools.

He walked up to the check in counter and paid 'strange money' for the night and went upstairs to his room.

The room he had paid for had a hammck, an old fashioned stove, two windows, a table and four chairs but no electricity.

_Better than nothing I spose._

He got in the hammock after taking his katana off and resting it against the table and flipped the safety switch on his gun. Then he settled down and fell asleep.

**A few hours pass**

When Garry awoke, he felt much better than before resting. He grabbed his gun and pocketed it, he put his katana back on it's resting place on the left side on his belt and went down stairs.

Garry went up to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

The bartender walked up to Garry and then said in a more english australian accent, "What do you want?"

Garry didn't know what was in stock and replied, "What'd you have?"

The bartender had short black hair, a black moustache and an eyepiece in his right eye. He wore a black shirt and black trousers which was covered by a large white apron.

The bartender then listed out his drinks to Garry. "Sasberilla, Scotch Whiskey, Cherry Liquer."

Before Garry could say anything, a rather muscle built man walked over. "You little whippersnapper. You look like the rest of the lil uns. Joe. Load 'em up"

Joe the bartender's face had gone all worried and in shock expressions at the same time, but he got out several shot glasses and started to fill them out in a regretful sort of way.

Both of them were now in a whiskey challenge. The rules were they had shots of whiskey and the first one to give up, loses.

They both had 10 shots each before they started to feel different. There was a crowd around them and they were placing bets. Most were on the muscle built guy.

Bob then had an 11th shot slowly and the crowd cheered.

Garry scoffed this one down easily and the crowd cheered louder.

The majority of the crowd's bets were going to Garry now.

Now they were going to attempt 20 shots of whiskey each. Bob reached out and put the drink in his mouth.

Just before he swallowed, he coughed, spat it out and vomited over the floor. Garry diliberately put on a show that he was now pissed as well.

Garry tossed the drink in his mouth and swallowed it. He coughed after it was down.

Most of the people in the crowd forked over their bets and showing signs of great dislike to this new person.

Garry was pretty sober but he was only 15 and that made himfeel like crap at that moment.

The cheers and disappointed groans were exchanged among the crowd once again and died suddenly as everyone departed to continue their daily habits.

Garry felt pretty bad and then asked for a sasberilla.

Some talk came up about the Governer's daughter while Garry was trying to keep his guts from erupting all over him.

"She was found with a crossbow and dressed in weird clothing." said a young man.

"Yeah what is she up to these days? She's usually pretty good." agreed another. "She has suddenly gone wild and now causing problems between her fater and her. I heard that they were just calming down and now she disappears and turns up in that canyon."

The part about the crossbow and canyon had registered in Garry's mind. _KITTY!_ he thought.

Joe the bartender was clearing the bench off from the contest as Garry rushed up to him and nearly sent a couple of stools flying as he did so.

"Joe. Where can I find the Governer's house?" Garry asked him.

"Umm... let's see. Ah! Down by the harbour." said Joe

"Thanks."

"Why do you want to go there?" Joe asked.

"Personal matter. Don't worry 'bout it."

Garry then left 25 dollars on the counter to pay for the drinks (since 25 was a lot in where he was)

"Oh, Joe. What year is it? Those shots have screwed with me." Garry suddenly remembered that he wasn't in a familiar Sydney.

"Umm... 1805." Joe called out. "No wonder you forgot. That's happened to me several times."

_Shit I'm in 1805! That portal thing must've sent me back 200 years something like this happened on Crono's adventure. I thought it was fiction but then how did they end up in history books for doing great deeds. They could be those bullshit myths._

Garry rushed out and made for the harbour to find the Governer's house. In his haste, he bumped into several people and occasionally fell down (mainly due to his feet getting in the way of each other).

"Bloody feet." Garry muttered as he was geting up for the 10th time.

Garry finally arrived at the Governer's house feeling slightly winded from falling down several times from the Inn. The outside of the Governer's house was different from the others. It was about 4 storeys high (by Garry's guessing).

It was built with something looking like sandstone but a castle grey colour. The windows were tall going several metres in height each. The door was a bit taller than the windows in height but was made out of rosewood that was reinforced with an iron frame. The two knockers weren't that big but just the right size for someone to get their hand through it.

Garry opened the doors and entered the house into what seemed like an entrance hall. The entrance hall had a red carpet like the ones in a castle. It had large portraits on the walls going down the long hallway. In front of Garry was another set of doors the same as the entreance doors.

"Stop!. Who's there?" rang a voice. Two men in in what Garry thought to be tuxedoes came up to him and examined him before speaking again.

"What is your buisness here young lad?" asked the one on the left of Garry.

"Are you one of that wizard's soldiers sent to spy on us? He does look like something he would send." said the other.

"Nah. He looks like he wouldn't have even had the chance to prove himself yet." objected the other. "Now, what is your business here?"

Garry didn't need to answer because just before he opened his mouth, his eyes noticed a girl who looked remarkably like Kitty dressed in a white clothing of this time.

"What are you two doing?" said the girl in white. "Have you no respect?"

"But my lady, what can you expect to come from a person that dresses and talks like _he_ does?" retorted the guard to Garry's left.

The tone that the guard put on 'he' was knid of annoying to Garry, but he kept to himself.

"He is a friend of mine! Would you two rather be working tin the kitchens? Now kindly follow me young sir." Having said that, she disappeared through the doors looking like the front ones.

The guards returned to their normal posts. They looked highly affronted and insulted.

"I envy you. She has few friends and guard duty is lousy. Some friend." said another set of guards as Garry walked up to the large doors.

"Now mind your manners." said another as Garry closed the doors behind him.

Garry followed a white dress up several flights of steps and into a bedroom with a large queen size four-bed with white hangings, a few large windows facing the sunset horizon, a desk with chair that had several books carelessly thrown on top of it, a rather large rug with royal patterns on it was in the middle of the floor. Beside the bed was a female figure facing the window. The window had scarlet red hangings with gold trims on the sides.

"Leave us. I want to speak with this person in private." said the girl.

"Yes misstress." said the two maids as they walked out of the room.

Garry recognised the voice but couldn't say who it was. He was almost certain that it was a close friend of his.

"Come closer sir. I can't talk to you if you're that far away." she said.

A Garry approahced her, she started to giggle a little bit. This giggle was a little too familiar to Garry's liking. When Garry stopped a few metres behind her, she turned around and Garry let out a sigh if relief. Kitty was here but why she was dressed as the Governer's daughter, he had no clue. Something inside Garry's head gave a twinge of comparason.

Kitty ran for Garry and hugged tightly. Garry was starting to gasp for air when she let go.

"Garry. Thank God you're here. I don't know why but everyone calls me Ashleigh. Some have even referred to me as The Governer's daughter. Garry, I'm starting to worry about what's happening.." Kitty sounded relieved and scared at the same time. It for some reason made Garry feel uncomfortable.

Garry thought of his words and spoke carefully otherwise he might've burst out and freaked Kitty out. "I followed you through that blue portal thing and came here because of some things I heard from the people in the Inn. I'm very happy that you're alright and safe. Now come on, let's go home."

Garry started to go to the exit but turned around to see Kitty doubled over writhing and yelling in pain. Garry looked shocked and rushed to help her up.

"You ok?" Garry was nervous and sounding scared.

Kitty now looked like she was in serious intense pain. The look on her face was scaring Garry.

"Garry... help... me! Make it ...s...s...stop! I...i...i...it feels...l...like...I...I'm b-b-being r...r...ripped open! H-H-H-H...HELP ME GARRY!"

The room started to glow a midnight blue and Kitty glowed pure white. Her scream went higher than any note Garry had heard in his entire life. Garry suddenly felt a rush of wind circling the room at about 120 km/h (kilometres per hour about 60 mph for those of you who measure in imperial) and suddenly he sensed something but didn't know what it was.

Garry shut his eyes tightly because the white glow around Kitty suddenly went and filled the room and Garry was slightly blinded by it. Just before opening his eyes, Garry heard Kitty's scream suddenly stop. When Garry regained his eyesight, he couldn't find her anywhere in the room. The scared look of pure terror that was on Kitty's face will not go away from Garry's mind.

Garry went on for about 10 minutes swearing at the top of his lungs, kicked the door down then walked very quickly with an angry determined look on his face.

_Whatever it is that keeps taking Kitty from me STOP IT! I will get her back if it's the last fucking thing i'll ever fucking do._

There was someone waiting at the bottom of the satirs waiting for him, but it wasn't anyone dressed like these people in this time were.


End file.
